In recent years, mobile station (e.g., smartphone) usage has significantly increased. In some mobile networks, a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Authentication, Authorization, and Accounting (AAA) server supports authentication of user equipment (UE), access to non-3GPP networks and authorization of a UE's packet data sessions. When a 3GPP AAA server loses session information or becomes out of sync with its peers, current 3GPP specifications do not provide a mechanism for the 3GPP AAA Server to initiate reset procedures.
As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for managing server reset procedures with consideration to such concern may be desirable.